User talk:Penguin-Pal/Archive 11
bytes Archive in 30,000 bytes Please click here to contact me!. RE: RE: Wikitables Hi again Penguin-Pal! So I've been adding more wikitables to the wiki. Well I was wondering if i should add a few more groups to them to be more organized. It would look something like this: By adding those groups there I think we should remove "Member Item", "Party", and "Where found", from item infoboxes so that only "Available", "Type", "Item ID", "Unlockable", and the image will be the only things remaining. I think like this we can keep infoboxes less jumbled and make the articles look neater and more organized. It's your decision, of course, because this is a lot of work and could take a lot of time to fix. I wanted to ask you first instead of doing it anyway and screwing things up (I do that sometimes) :P -- ;) hey pp ally here, tell the others that me and all of you can communicate with youtube ok? OVER 40% EDITING ON PROFILE!! found a guy whos editing profile is 79.8% his name is User:Yoyo9973 and for proof, search him in the editcount admin requests? Are they still open please contact i might be a good fit. User:Dever87 Batreeqah Party ANOTHER OVER 40%!!! yet another guy whos over 40% and he is called Jedinoah2 Ts09 He was Falloutgleek who got banned from chat so Rhysw banned his Ts account for an infinite amount of time! Block the two accounts! hey pp. u asked why i changed Gift Shop to Clothes Shop. because at the NEW town that will be coming soon, it is called the clothes shop. see: so can we make it be clothes shop? Ban Can you unban me? I thought we went over this sock thing a while ago. Ts09 (talk) 15:49, October 25, 2012 (UTC) Ban I didn't log in with a sock Ts09 (talk) 16:03, October 25, 2012 (UTC) Admin Requests For Batreeqah Hi Penguin-Pal, Can you Approve my Admin Request? Please. Thanks. Wanna Join Hi P-P wanna join my Club Penguin Wiki. I need new people to join! http://clubpenguin3773.wikia.com/wiki/Club_Penguin_Wiki User:Abirdmeister Abird 02:07, October 26, 2012 (UTC) Lord Law You need to block Lord Law! He used the c word and told me to "shut up"! He also said "screw you" to me! Question Can you unlock the Spike Hike page so I can add some info? Hi :) Can you add me (Covey123) to friend list?? Things in common: *Rare!! *Non-members. *Have anniversary hats. :*I have only one, actually. *Lastly... we are CP Players. (duh, obviously, I didn't know why I put this!! Thanks. :) Oh, can you help me with signature help too? Thanks here it is. I ROCK ~CHECKITGEE Touhou, anyone? posted on.... 06:25, October 29, 2012 (UTC) Swearing Anon Click here to see who caused the trouble and block that anon CP60 While you were away on Chat, CP60 said the t word! OVER 40%!!! http://prntscr.com/ih0lx ITS OVER 40%!!!!! RE:Hi Hi Penguin-Pal, your wiki is well-customised as well. I like your wiki's Main Page. =] Also, Penguin-Pal, is that a Chat Log Bot in the chatroom? SQhi•'''(talk)2000 edits 16:23, October 30, 2012 (UTC) :Thanks Penguin-Pal. Actually we don't have much issues with chat so we can do without it. It may become necessary should chat activity perk up though. Thanks for the tip! SQhi•'(talk)2000 edits 16:52, October 30, 2012 (UTC) RE: CSS EPIC! I love it, I am developing my demo website link to site Here is one I made earlier: link to site. Thanks! Your CP name Penguin-Pal, What is your Club Penguin name? I would like to add you but I'm not sure who you are. Spydar007 14:04, October 31, 2012 (UTC) Important Matters It has been brought to my attention by many of the users here at this wiki, That a certain chat moderator has been abusing you powers and i thought i should let you know. Has Leader of CP Parties! abused Chat moderator powers? Yes No Club Herbet Hiya P-P, Look Club Herbet BG Image I will change the link when a new BG comes... 'Cap123 (Talk)' 17:47, November 1, 2012 (UTC) RE: Club Herbet BG Image PLease minimise it a bit (make it small on this page). Okay, Strange. I will upload it to CPW. You need to block Custard (Leader of CP Parties!) for making accusations that I am Quimby&walerfan yesterday New logo for wiki Hi Penguin-Pal, Because Club Penguin has changed their avatar I think we should change ours too (to the more bolder, shinier version). Do you think we should? Thanks, and have a nice day! --[[User:Roger6881|'Roger6881']] [[User_talk:Roger6881|'Waddle On!]] 09:11, November 3, 2012 (UTC) Hey Penguin Pal! Its me again, Rriity. I was wondering if you can tell me how did you acess the CP files and viewd the unreleaed items. I really want to know how to do that too! RE:RE:New logo for iki Looks great to me! :) --[[User:Roger6881|'''Roger6881]] [[User_talk:Roger6881|'Waddle On!']] 17:56, November 3, 2012 (UTC) dude! why did u kick me? i said "who here is 10? i am 13" "I just want to know" then someone said he/she was 9 i think then u kicked me! i was just trying to help u find out who is underaged! plz reply. Parties and Events of Club Penguin Penguin-Pal, It has come to my attention that Operation: Blackout and the Holiday Party 2012 are not on the Parties and Events of Club Penguin template. I think we need to add these ASAP. Spydar007 Custard's Message Hello P-P, Custard said on Twitter that he was banned. He told me to send you this message: "I am really sorry P-P! I hope you can forgive me, aspergers made me swear, cp and wiki is all I do and I have been crying for ages" It was sent to me on Twitter --[[User:Director Wasp125||'Wasp125 the Chat Moderator!]] [[User talk:Director Wasp125||'Talk to me]] |'''Read my blogs 17:16, November 6, 2012 (UTC)Director Wasp125 YOU CAUSED MY BUDDY LEADER OF CP PARTIES TO QUIT!!!!!! YOU MADE HIM CUSS!!!! YOU DESERVE TO BE DEMOTED!!!!!! *cries randomperson12345